


Amusement

by Nyx_Ships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: But brohm took over, I tried not to have a ship in there, M/M, anon request, oh well, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ships/pseuds/Nyx_Ships
Summary: Ohm, Delirious, Bryce, and Luke meet up at an amusement park for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the anon that requested the guys meet up at an amusement park. I know it's not great, but I tried to make it decent. I also tried to keep pairings out of it, but I subconsciously put Brohm into it and there was no turning back. So yeah, enjoy this ok fic from someone who's still trying to figure out how to use this site.

  
"It's been an hour already. Where the fuck is he?"

Jonathan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, smiling lightly and shrugging, silently urging Luke to calm down.

"Maybe he got lost, Luke. I mean, we know this place like we know each other, but he's never been here before."

Luke brushed him off, hands on his hips as he stared at the gates, the laughter and screams drowned out by his annoyance.

"Yeah, well neither has Bryce, but he's here on time."

Bryce looked up from his phone, oblivious to the conversation until his name was mentioned.

He had been texting Ryan just five minutes ago, and the brunette had told him he was almost there, just stuck in traffic.

But, he forgot to tell the other two, which was probably why Luke was rolling his eyes out of annoyance and boredom.

He cleared his throat, looking up from his place on the bench and tapping Jon on his waist, who was standing with Luke.

"What's up, Bryce?"

Bryce held up his phone with the text messages, making sure the older ones were hidden, no way he was sharing those ones, they were private.

"He's stuck in traffic, there was a bad accident a couple cars ahead of him."

Luke glanced at the screen before nodding, sighing as he sat himself down on the bench next to Bryce.

Bryce scooted over a little bit to give the bearded man room, and Luke smiled lightly in thanks.

Jonathon stayed standing, eyes scanning the crowd of people coming in, but realizing he didn't have much to go off of.

Ryan gave them a picture, claiming he wanted them all to be at least a little bit surprised, and that was the reason he didn't just use his webcam.

Jonathan knew he was looking for a brunette with hazel eyes and a well trimmed beard, but nothing else. He knew Ryan was slightly taller than him, but everything else was undetermined.

Of course, he could always ask Bryce, because they all knew he had seen him a couple times, for things better left unmentioned at the moment.

He looked down at the blonde, who was smiling at his phone while he read a message. Jonathon was tempted to read it, but he knew it was probably from Ryan, and didn't want to intrude on their conversation.

That, and he didn't really want to see whatever flirty text Ryan had sent Bryce this time.

The last time he peeked at Bryce's phone, it had had to do with rabbits and heart eyes, and he was not about to get sucked up into that again.

It was no secret that the two men liked each other, but Bryce was hesitant to Ryan's advances, the reason being that his family wasn't too open towards Bryce dating guys.

Jonathon only knew this after a drunk night at Evan's house with Bryce and Luke, (their designated driver for the evening) after Bryce had stumbled across the room stating how much he liked Ryan and that it sucked that his mom and dad were such homophobic hard asses.

He has also told them that he couldn't wait to see Ryan the next week because he was supposed to come down to Georgia to see him and his cats.

Jonathan smiled at the old memory, shaking his head as he continued to scan the crowd for their friend.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked, but his searches came up empty, and he soon found himself distracted by thoughts.

His mind wandered to the planning period for this trip, which had been set up fora few weeks, maybe even a month, now that he thought about it.

Luke had brought it up while Jon was over at his house, asking if he thought it was a good idea.

Of course, the first thing that crossed Jon's mind was showing his face to his two friends.

He had been wanting to show them for a while, and this trip would give him the perfect opportunity.

So naturally, he agreed, telling Luke that it was a great idea and that he would ask the other two tomorrow.

Fast forward to about a month later and here they were.

A sudden voice and Jonathan was brought out of his thoughts, excitement peaking and eyes searching for a body to accompany the words.

"Bryce, Jonathan, Luke, over here!!"

Jon turned his head to the left, noticing the waving figure with his gray t-shirt and black jeans, a smile on his face, pushing up his glasses while smiling widely.

Jonathan couldn't help the smile that spread over his own features as he looked at the man, Ryan, waving at them.

Bryce was the first to leap up and run over, enveloping Ryan in a hug and spinning him around a bit, unaware of the people around them making weird faces at the display of affection.

Ryan laughed and held onto the taller male as he was spun around, hands gripping the back of Bryce's shirt haphazardly.

Bryce was nuzzling his head in the crook of Ryan's neck as he hugged him, and Jon smiled, finding the reaction incredibly cute.

He also found his legs carrying him to see one of his best friends, his own arms outstretched as he took in his friend's appearance.

Ryan pushed Bryce back apologetically, welcoming the teddy lover into his arms, and Jonathan laughed against him, pulling away quickly, voice smooth and warm.

"Hey, man! Luke was about to kick your ass if you took any longer."

"Yeah, i know. He texted me about eight times telling me to move my ass."

Ryan looked past Jonathan's shoulder to see the man himself, an eyebrow raised, arms crossed over his chest.

The brunette smiled sheepishly at Jonathan's best friend, and he saw the cracking of Luke's angry facade, replaced with a roll of his eyes and a small smile.

Jonathan pulled fully away from Ryan, dark locks slipping in front of his eyes, he subconsciously played with his lip ring as he looked behind him to the many rides and people crowding the area.

Luke extended his hand out to Ryan, who gladly took it, and pulled the masked gamer forward into one of those bro hugs he often gave Jonathan.

"About time, dickhead."

Ryan smiled, pulling back and taking note of the way Bryce kept glancing at him with a contagious smile that left him wanting to catch more glimpses of the blonde.

"Sorry I took so long, Luke. Traffic was shit."

Jonathan interrupted his glimpses though, when he held his arms out by his sides and motioned to the fun filled mass of activities and rides behind him.

"Enough meaningless greetings, guys. I wanna ride some fucking rides!"

The blue clad male smiled excitedly as he looked back at the roller coasters and haunted houses, bumper cars and ferris wheels, eyes lighting up at the rides that went upside down and looped around, screams and laughs emanating from what some would call death traps.

Jonathan glanced over at Bryce, who was scanning the area with sky blue eyes, checking out each ride with curiosity.

Bryce stared up at what was called the Mind Eraser, eyes widening and stomach dropping as he followed the roller coaster's movement with his fearful gaze.

The seats were dangling from the top of the ride, looking like the kind in cars, so your feet were hanging and you were essentially upside down, compared to a normal roller coaster.

There were loops and rough turns, and to top it all off, it was right above a lake, which didn't ease Bryce's worried thoughts one bit.

He noticed Ryan looking at him with a smile and a laugh, and he narrowed his eyes, but ignored him, hoping and praying that none of the guys wanted to ride the terrifying contraption.

But, it just so happened that the Mind Eraser was number one on Jonathon's list.

Bryce stared at Jonathan in disbelief as he babbled on about how they were all going on that ride first and that he would ride with Luke and Ryan would ride with Bryce.

He held up his hands in protest, glancing from the ride to Jonathan, shaking his head lightly at the idea.

"No. no way, that thing looks horrible."

"Come on, Bryce. Don't be such a bitch." Luke chimed in, smiling, teasing the youngest male.

"Nuh uh. You guys can ride it, but I'm not going anywhere near that death trap."

Jonathan huffed, rolling his eyes and looking to Ryan, who was smiling in amusement at Bryce's obvious fear.

"If you don't go, Ryan won't have anyone to sit with."

"Yeah, Bryce. Who am I gonna sit next to if you're not there?"

Bryce crossed his arms over his chest, looking slightly annoyed, but mostly scared.

"You can sit with a stranger, I'm sure they'd love to hear you scream, Ryan."

Ryan raised a brow at this, glancing at Luke and Jonathan, who already knew where this was headed, but didn't try to stop the brunette from returning back with a smile and a quip.

"You know I only scream for you, Brycey."

The look on Bryce's face was priceless, and both Jonathan and Luke wished they had taken a picture of the blonde's reaction.

He was blushing profusely, eyes wide, sputtering nonsense, trying to rebound from his current flustered state, but unable to make a comeback.

Ryan just chuckled deeply, standing a bit closer to Bryce, hand brushing against the taller male's arm without much thought, but Jonathan noticed, and he stared, smiling lightly at the small display.

Ryan looked up at Bryce, who was trying to calm the blush that had truly taken over his face, and made a pleading face, accompanied with his hands folded together and his attractive voice that Bryce had a hard time saying no to.

"Please, Bryce? After, we can do whatever you want," he paused, waggling his brows and smiling mischievously, "and I mean anything."

Bryce pushed him lightly, sighing and rolling his eyes, unable to let the shorter male down. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked back up at the ride before them, voice a little quiet compared to usual.

The others looked at him expectantly, Jonathan shifting his weight in between his feet, Luke tapping his finger against a gate, and Ryan biting his lip in anticipation.

"Anything I want?"

"Anything, Brycey."

"Fine."

Jonathan made a sound of happiness, pulling Bryce along into the line before he could change his mind.

Luke and Ryan followed, Ryan grinning slightly at the look on Bryce's face as he watched the ride, Luke glancing at the brunette next to him, smiling at the obvious affection.

He wondered when the two were gonna make out, because really, the time was right. It was taking a bit too long, in his opinion.

For months these two had talked about each other and flirted, standing up for one another against assholes, always concerned about the other if they weren't playing with them.

All they ever did was talk to each other, and anyone who knew them knew that they were meant for each other.

But they were both too scared to make a move, obviously, since after Ryan's Georgia visit, Bryce was still single.

To be honest, it was getting annoying, at least to Luke.

He and Jon had been talking for weeks about planning to get them together, but they never had the time or resources to do so.

But now? Now they were at a place perfect for spur of the moment kisses and starts of relationships.

And Luke had a plan.

He pulled out his phone, texting Jonathan a quick, "hey, set these 2 up w/ me?" And received a just as quick answer.

"dude fuck yea"

But, their plan didn't even get past the texts, because Ryan was looking over Luke's shoulder while he typed, and his immediate reaction was to narrow his eyes and push Luke none too lightly, giving him a warning look, the one he often gave Buddy when the dog was misbehaving.

Luke shrugged, smiling and pointing at Bryce, then his finger was against Ryan's chest, eyebrows raised as at the silent gesture of 'You and him are getting together'.

Ryan sighed, shaking his head and mouthing a silent "don't push this on him" to Luke, which he was sure the bearded man could read.

But Luke waggled his brows and let Jon lead them up to the ride, pushing Ryan up so he was next to Bryce, the two getting on the ride first.

Jon smiled at them as they were strapped in, and for a split second he felt bad about forcing the blond on the ride, because his eyes went wide and his knuckles white from gripping the bars so hard.

But then Ryan was speaking to him and Bryce was suddenly laughing, any past resemblance of fear gone as soon as Ryan opened his mouth.

Jon smiled, glad that Ryan could do that. Make Bryce forget his fear and enjoy himself.

It was agonizing, watching the two from afar, who obviously felt something for each other but refused to acknowledge it.

It was painful seeing the two run circles around each other, never fully able to catch up and comprehend the fact that they were meant to be.

Jonathan couldn't really grasp the idea that Ryan was really there, so he understood, sort of.

It felt like another video game, but this time it was real and he was really hanging out with them and enjoying life.

And he couldn't wait to do it again and again.


End file.
